You Make Me Feel So
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] All Duo wants is a kiss. Songfic based on Faith Hill's Beautiful. OneShot PWP 12.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor the characters contained within. Nor do I own the song by Faith Hill - Beautiful. Primarily this story is told from Heero's POV. 

****

You Make Me Feel So. . .

~~o~~

__

I love the way you stand in my way   
You won't move till you get a kiss  
And how you tell my name tastes so sweet on your lips   
I love the way you hold me with your eyes  
Hold me so tight that I can't move   
Its like everything I've ever know is a lie  
And you're the simple truth 

~~o~~

"Move idiot." Heero snarled ineffectively. 

"Nope, not until you kiss me." Duo grinned impishly up at the scowling man towering over him. 

"Duo, I need to leave for a mission. Now move it." Heero growled again as he reached out to move the long-haired pilot from in front of him. Duo danced nimbly out of Heero's reach, still blocking his path in the hallway.

"Ah come on, Heero. One little kiss won't hurt you will it." Duo giggled lightly at the dismayed look flittering across the pilot's face in front of him. His eyes twinkled merrily as they languidly swept down Heero's body and then back up to his cobalt blue eyes. He wasn't planning on moving until he got what he wanted and he wanted Heero.

"No." 

"Heero." Duo purred his name from his lips, like it was candy that he wanted to devour. His eyes turned from twinkling merrily to burning hot in an instant. "Heero." he whispered again, as he sidled closer to the stunned pilot. Running hands lightly up Heero's torso, he hooked them behind his neck, his fingers burying themselves in thick, chocolate colored hair. His lavender-blue eyes locked with cobalt blue, freezing the other man in place. Hands came up sluggishly to wrap themselves tightly around his waist, pulling his body snug up against the others. 

"Duo." Heero moaned against the caressing fingers buried in his hair, as his eyes closed and his head drifted forward to nuzzle into Duo's shoulder. Duo holding him was like a dream, somewhere between fantasy and reality. As if the world around him was a lie and being held in Duo's arms was the only truth he could believe in. 

~~o~~

__

Is it a dream or is it real   
All I know is you make me feel so   
Beautiful   
Beautiful  
Beautiful

You make me feel so beautiful  
Beautiful  
Beautiful  
You make me feel so beautiful

~~o~~

__

~ Was this really a dream or was this really happening. ~ his mind whispered softly as he tightened his grip around Duo's waist. The feel of the slender body against his sent his mind spinning out of control, and all he knew was that he never wanted let go of this moment. It made him feel so. . .

~~o~~

__

I love how soft you touch my skin  
Like your touching the wings of a butterfly  
I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room   
Where there was no such thing as time  
I've never let anyone get this close  
I've always been afraid  
But you break down every wall and I feel so safe

~~o~

Heero moaned softly against Duo's neck as Duo's fingers began a slow caress of the delicate skin at the base of his neck. Lightly fluttering, the nails hissing softly through the short hairs along the nape of his neck. His touch sent shivers of pleasure racing down his spine, adding a warm glow to his already heating body. Heero's hands tightened spasmodically about Duo's waist, he wanted to touch Duo with those same butterfly light touches, but was so wrapped up in the sensations the other man was creating that all he could do was moan and bury his face further in Duo's shoulder. 

"Heero, let's go back to our room." Duo growled breathily against his ear, sending more shivers of pleasure shooting through his body. 

Heat shot straight through his body at the words Duo whispered in his ear. How he wished that they could just lock themselves away from this war and never worry about anything but themselves. Time could stop for all he cared and they would never have to part from each other. Somehow this wonderful man had crept into his soul, breaking through the barriers of ice that had surrounded his heart. Chipping steadily away until he had insinuated his bright light deep into the darkest recesses of his soul. Never before had he let anyone get this close to him, terror of losing them always causing him to push everyone away. 

He had tried to keep Duo at an arms length, through icy glares and endless silence. But that never seemed to phase Duo one bit, he just keep pushing and pushing until he had broken down every wall that had been built to protect his heart. But right now, in this moment, he didn't care anymore. He felt so safe and wanted within the other's arms. 

~~o~~

__

Every part of who I am   
Is so in love cause what I have is  
Beautiful   
Beautiful   
Beautiful 

You make me feel so beautiful   
Beautiful   
Beautiful

~~o~~

He wasn't sure how it happened, but this wonderful man in front of him had done something that he thought was impossible to accomplish. Every part of his soul, every part of his heart, every part of his mind was so in love with this long-haired, lavender-blue eyed, impishly funny man. He had broken through every barrier he had erected and made him feel so . . .

~~o~~

__

You make me feel so beautiful   
Beautiful   
Beautiful 

You make me feel so beautiful  
Beautiful   
Beautiful 

You make me feel so beautiful 

~~o~~

Heero lifted his head slowly and stared down into those endless lavender-blue eyes. "Duo." he whispered softly. Those eyes that he loved so much twinkled again mischievously as he bent forward slowly and dropped the softest of kisses onto Duo's lips. Raising his head, he stepped back and turned to walk down the hallway. As he reached the top of the stairs, he turned once again and looked at the wonderful man standing where he had left him. A fire blazed hotly in those eyes and they made him feel so. . .

Beautiful.

~~o~~

__

Make me feel so beautiful   
Beautiful  
Beautiful   
Beautiful 

~~o~~

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at placing two characters of the same sex together. Please let me know what you think. This is a one-shot, PWP. 


End file.
